1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding device to reduce the impact of electromagnetic radiation with a container that contains a receptacle and a functional filling which is placed into the receptacle of the container, where the functional filling has a collecting component composed of an inorganic mixture and a utilizing component composed of an organic mixture.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
As a result of the current widespread use of tools of wireless information transfer such as for example mobile phones, Wi-Fi equipment, wireless short-range communication devices and cashless payment systems, electromagnetic pollution has increased considerably. Research and studies have proven that radiation overload may have an adverse impact on the comfort, life rhythm and biological and physiological processes of some living organisms such as humans among others, even resulting in health damage in extreme cases.
Several solutions have been implemented to overcome said adverse impacts. These aim at reducing or eliminating electromagnetic radiation in the area to be protected by means of conductive and shielding devices.
A solution of this kind is described for instance by the patent specification no. HU 226.648. The patent essentially describes a solution for buildings where radiation components harmful to health are mitigated by metal meshes, special paints and other shielding equipment of various structural characteristics added to the delimiting structural elements of buildings, and the electric circuit created from these conductive elements is connected to an adequate ground potential by means of discrete electric components, thus aiming at eliminating electromagnetic radiation or at least reduce it in parts of the building to be protected such as in homes.
A disadvantage of this solution, however, is the high number of structural components contained in the shielding equipment. Installing the equipment in a given building will presume major structural changes in the delimiting elements which in turn are labor intensive and as such time intensive to implement and prevent the normal use of the building for a long time.
Another disadvantage of the solution is that it is only able to shield a given person within a particular section of the building. If the person leaves this section, he/she will be still exposed to the adverse impacts of electromagnetic radiation.
Another disadvantage of the solution is that it provides protection for a limited area only, yet at very high installation costs.
The patent specification no. U.S. Pat. No. 7,176,387 also describes a shielding solution against electromagnetic radiation. Shielding is provided by a blended mesh of fibers where conductive fibers are integrated into a woven shell.
However, such a solution provides very limited protection for users, at a narrow band width only. Due to its structural design, the shielding device is vulnerable itself and tears easily when subjected to low mechanical stress, which significantly reduces its applicability and shielding capacity in particular.